It's Miley! Or is it?
by laughXoutXloud
Summary: Both Miley and Jake are more than excited about going to the school dance with each other, but what happens when Miley's cousin Luann comes for a little visit? And what kind of plan has she devised? Dun dun dun...Jiley.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

This is my friend's idea and she helped me write this story. We both hope you like it!

Regular POV:

"Ugh, I'm so sick of seeing all these posters for the dance! It's not like anyone's gonna go anyway. Last time, we ended up without a DJ so everyone was encouraged to bring their iPods so they could plug them in! I don't have a date, but it's not like I'd go if I had one anyhow," Lilly said to Miley one gloomy Monday morning.

Just then Oliver joined Miley and Lilly's conversation, "So, Lils, you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Lilly's face brightened up so fast that Miley was sure she would need to operate just to make sure that there wasn't a light bulb in her head.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll go with you!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly whirled around and whispered in Miley's ear, "_Now _I'm going to the dance. I'm all set."

"Great Lilly!" chimed Oliver happily. He finally seemed satisfied with one girl.

"Miles, who're you going with?" Oliver curiously asked her.

Miley looked at her feet.

"So far…No one," she said embarrassed.

"How come?" Oliver pressed.

Miley opened her mouth to respond, but someone else's voice filled her ears.

"Cause I haven't asked her yet." It was Jake, and Miley spun around to see her crush, the Zombie Slayer, behind her.

Miley felt that it was the best day of her life! She found that she had no air.

"So Miley, wanna go to the dance with me?" Jake continued.

Miley's eyes glistened. She fingered her hair.

"Yes! I'd love to," Miley replied excitedly.

Jake smiled.

"Great. Well, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," Jake once again flashed his famous smile before leaving to Science.

Miley turned to Lilly and squealed.

"Lilly, can you believe it? Jake asked me to the dance! I thought he wasn't interested in me anymore," Miley added.

"Good for you! Uh oh. Life destroyers alert. 4 o'clock," Lilly said in a panicked voice.

"Hey losers," Amber and Ashley said in unision. Annoyingly, they did their "Oooh, tss" thing.

"So Jake, wanna go to the dance with me?" Amber asked, trying to stand infront of Ashley.

"Hey, I was gonna ask him that!" Ashley yelled.

"Too late for you then!" Amber screamed.

Jake tried to back away.

"Listen, girls, I'm really flattered, but I'm already going with someone. And she's the only one I wanna go with."

Miley blushed.

"Is it me?" Amber and Ashley said again at the same time.

"No. It's that beautiful girl standing right next to me," Jake said.

"So it is me?" said Amber, throwing back her long hair, "I knew it would be me. Ashley's just not…pretty enough."

"It's not like your pretty!" Ashley was ready to pull her hair out.

"No, it's neither of you. It's Miley," Jake smiled and put an arm around her.

Miley was flushing so red it looked like she was badly sunburned.

"_MILEY?! _The foolish unstylish ugly annoying _Miley? _This is joke!" Ashley practically cried.

"Wow! You just described yourself in four words! Congrats!" Miley taunted.

"Miley is none of those, she is beautiful. The only people I see who fit that description are you two!" Jake said.

Amber and Ashley looked confused.

Lilly stepped up to both of them and simplified it for their teeny little pea brains.

"In easier terms: No one likes you," she stated.

"Huh!" They gasped, "That's impossible! How can people not like us? We're too rich to have people not like us!" Then they did, "Oooh, tss."

"Do that stupid finger thing one more time!" Lilly threatened.

"Don't!" Miley and Jake pulled her back.

Lilly's nostrils flared, "Just this one time though."

Just then, the bell rang throughout the hall and everyone groaned as they sluggishly trudged over to their first period class.

Before Miley knew it, the day was over.

Everyone was waiting outside, waiting for their rides.

"Yo, Miley! Who's picking you up?" called Lilly to her best friend as she picked up her skateboard.

"I'm walking," Miley said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"'Kay, bye. Call you later," Lilly replied.

"Most likely for homework answers," Miley mumbled under her breath.

But Miley was again cut off when Jake came promenading casually towards her.

"Hey, Miley. Can I walk you home?" he asked her.

Miley blushed outrageously, and flashed a smile.

"Yeah Jake, that's be really nice. Thanks," Miley tried to cover her giggles.

"Your welcome," Jake laughed.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to the dance. You have no idea how excited I am!" Miley squealed brightly. Jake grabbed Miley's hand, and Miley squeezed it and grinned at Jake.

"Trust me, I'm more excited then you are! I was screaming in my sleep last night and was like, 'Miley! Miley! I need to bring that gorgeous girl to the dance!'" Jake laughed as he stretched his arm and put it around Miley. Miley smiled and Jake squeezed her shoulders.

"Hmmm, think again Jake. You may want to take back that dance invitation. You still haven't seen me in the morning, and if I admit it, then I must really be an ugly sight," Miley flirted.

Jake laughed, "That's okay. You're beautiful to me anywhere and anytime. How can you ever look ugly? That's hullabaloo."

They both stopped walking and faced each other, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Hullabaloo?" Miley laughed heartily.

"Yeah," Jake whispered dreamily as he tucked a stray strand of Miley's hair behind her hair. Jake and Miley were probably thinking the same thoughts, because they both leaned in to kiss but then—

Miley felt a cold drop of water on her forehead. She quickly pulled away and felt her wet forehead.

Jake looked confused.

"N-no, Jake, it's not just you, it's just that I think it's raining," Miley felt her face reddening.

Jake just smiled and placed his arm around Miley like before.

They kept on walking to Miley's house, and by the time they had arrived, they were soaking wet. Miley was sure that her shirt was see-through. _Wonderful_, she thought.

They stopped once again before Jake left her to go to _his _house.

"Thank you so much for walking me home. And hey, now I don't have to take a shower when I get home, so…Well, thanks," Miley giggled as she faced Jake and looked into his eyes again.

"Oh no, thank you. I mean, it really isn't everyday that you get to escort home the most beautiful girl in the world. And I mean it," Jake said.

Miley didn't even have enough time to respond to that because Jake pulled her close to him and gave her a long meaningful kiss. Jake looked to see Miley's face flourished with happiness and excitement.

"Uh, it's raining—I think I should get inside…Thanks Jake! See you at school tomorrow! Can't wait for the dance! Really," Miley nervously tried to escape and slipped out of Jake's embrace. Jake caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait Miley! I—Don't go so fast! Let _me _say goodbye."

Miley stared as if there were a spotlight on her.

"What? You just did! You just said the word "goodbye"! Simple and easy!"

"No! I want to _really _say goodbye. So…. Bye Miley. I'll see you at the dance. Okay? I—I'm here for you," Jake whispered to Miley softly.

"Okay," she whispered back, as if in a trance, "Bye Jake. Thanks…again."

He kissed her before she ran back inside, her face still flushed with content.

My life was perfect. Could it get any better?

Oh I guess it stops now and here.

I opened the door to find out who else but the familiar thieving backstabbing—

"Lu-uann?"

"Mah-ley!"

_Wonderful._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Regular POV:

"Yeah, it's me. But uh…. What are you doing here?" Miley asked in horror.

Luann was lounging on the couch and stuffing cheese balls into her face as she watched sumo wrestling. The powder cheese was all over the couch, and I could see her orange handprints on the new leather. Her shoeless feet were resting on the table in front of her, her retainer grossly without the case sitting next to her feet.

"Oh! I jus' thought that I could stop by my fav'rite cousin's from our month road trip. Qu-wat a long drah-ve. You get 'em, you big ole ten-ton ship of rotting bologna!" Luann screamed, her accent really kicking in.

"Oh. With no notice?" Miley asked still petrified and feet still planted at the door.

"No. I tol' yo' papa 'bout a month ago. He di'n't tell you? Oh, well,

tha' must be a real nice surprise fo' you, having a nice, sweet cousin waiting for you at hom'," Luann said, obviously just caught in the

T.V. Her eyes hadn't met Miley's once yet. Miley could care less.

"Okay…then well…I better go to my room and…s-study—" Miley stuttered as she stumbled out of the room into hers.

She could not believe that her evil and devious witch of a cousin—Luann—was in _her _house. She wanted to scream to her, _"Get out of my house!"_ but she knew that she obviously couldn't.

Luann's POV:

Ooh. So little sweet Miley had a boyfriend! I had easily been able to see them through the window in the rain. They were kissing and getting all lovey-dovey on each other, and boy, I could see that Miley was more than happy. Not really what I wanted, did I?

Miley just couldn't be happy. Not after everything and all the pain she had caused me. It was always about Miley. Always. _Miley Miley Miley Miley. _Cute-as-a-button sweet innocent little smiley Miley.

And then her Hannah thing. Normal cutsie Miley, who already got enough attention 'round our house and family and then Hannah happened. She was the famous glamorous talented pop star, Hannah Montana. Just what I needed—the cherry on top, the final touch, the bonus coupon—just what I needed. She just had to take all of my attention away from me. Everyone at home was always talking about Miley. Miley, who did a fantastic job at her dance recital. Miley, who _finally _got an A (and I got one everyday, yet no one congratulates me!). Miley, who got kissed first. Miley, who won the beauty pageant. Miley, who _finally _did her chores for once (and I had more than her! And I did them all! And I got—wait! Guess?—no reward! And she got a brand new bike!) Miley, who ate all her every meal (even when I put gravel in her ravioli!)

It was _always _about Miley. It was like she was trying to make me jealous. The spotlight was always on her. After a while, you get used to it, yeah. But after a while, you also get sick of it.

Miley's POV:  
I flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone.

"Lils? You there?" I bit my lip, praying that she would answer.

"Yep! Sup?"

"Okay! You will not believe what! Well, first of all—"

"Wait, Miley! How was your _walk _with Jake? Deets, please!"

I sighed sarcastically, but really smiled.

I burst, "Oh my god! Lilly, he kissed me! Uh! Can you believe it! It was the cutest thing we were standing in the rain and—well, anyway, that's not what I meant to tell you—"  
"Hey!" Lily pouted, "I wanted more deets than _that!" _

"Yeah, yeah, Lilly. Later. But listen, Luann _is at my house. _She is a threatening nightmare! She always ruins my life completely every time she visits. It's horror! I don't know how I'll be able to stand it!" I complained, running my fingers through the fur of my soft furry pillow.

"Well, look forward to the dance! It's this Friday, and what's today? Oh, look! It is just Wednesday! See, trust me. It'll be the dance before you say "wiener"."

I laughed.

"Weiner."

I could almost just see Lilly's face crumpling.

"You know what I mean," she said in her frustrated tone, which I knew fairly well. She hung up.

"Hey Miley!" I heard a voice call. Luann appeared at the door.

"Who was that?" she asked, already an evil smile spread across her face.

"On the phone?" I asked dumbly back.

"No, you blockhead. I mean, who was that boy you were kissing?" Luann asked carefully.

My hands started to sweat like crazy.

A/N: did u like it??


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV:

"Jake," I replied numbly.

Luann's eyes widened deviously.

"Jake _who_?" Luann crossed her arms and formed her mouth into a hideous smile. One crucial thing about her: she can't smile correctly. It always came out like she was evil. Oh wait—she is.

"Jake Ryan," I offered, not really wanting to tell.

"_The _Jake Ryan?" Luann licked her lips mischievously.

"Y-yes," I mumbled, getting scared. I took a pillow from my bed and put in my lap, wrapping my arms around it as if it could guard me from The Evil.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she grinned evilly, frightening me like _a lot. _

Thank the Lord that my cell rang. Caller ID: _Jake_.

I didn't listen to that stupid rule about waiting two rings before answering or whatever. I was so desperate that I just quickly flipped open my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Jake!" I exclaimed in relief to get away from talking to Luann.

"Miley!" Jake said enthusiastically at the same time.

We both laughed.

"Hey, baby. You okay?"

"Yeah…why?" I said, eyeing Luann.

I stood up and tried to push her out the door.

"No! I ain't leaving, Miley Poop-art!" Luann fought.

I didn't even know that I had it in me, but I shoved her out the door and locked it. I locked all the other windows too, except one, which I climbed out of, cell phone still pressed to my ear.

"You sure you're okay? I just saw this…weird girl on your couch through the window at your house. She looked like you," Jake said.

"Oh, her," I said as I shuffled down the shortcut to Rico's.

"She's evil Jake. Her name is Luann, she's my cousin, and she is a devious witch. She is always fooling people by saying that she is me. Don't let her fool you, Jakey."

"Oh, I was just…curious, I guess."

"I need to talk to you!" we both coincidentally said at the same time. We laughed hurriedly.

"Where are you?" Jake asked calmly to me.

"I'm at Rico's."

"_Parfait_! I'm at the beach. Can I meet you by the rocks at the far end of the beach?"

"_Parfait_." I giggled, shutting my phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was sitting with his arms behind him on one of the big rocks. I smiled as I sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to him. What I was going to ask him would certainly be the right move. I knew it would.

"You first, I guess," I said, as I buried my head in his chest.

"Fine. Miley…I really, really like you and...but…" Jake started. His face was troubled and nervous.

My face fell. What was he going to say? Were we breaking up? No wait, we hadn't even gotten together officially! I was confused. Very confuzzled.

Jake saw my face, and laughed.

"No, Miley, not like that! I'm not…breaking up with you or anything. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I just didn't know how to say it. I really like you Miley. A lot," Jake stared me in the eyes.

I smiled before kissing him passionately. Jake's grip on my tightened as it deepened.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Jake kissed me again.

"So…what was your question?" Jake asked.

"The same thing." I giggled.

"You were going to ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But since you already have…why don't we—"

"Make out?" Jake laughed.

"Fine by me!" I laughed right before his lips connected with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Luann's POV:

Haha Miley you _cannot _fool me. And the pitiful thing is that you ever _tried _to. Stupid, stupid girl. Will you ever learn? Of course I knew that you'd sneak out to your super hottie boyfriend, and of course to Rico's down by the beach, where else? There is nowhere else around here! And of _course _I followed you, what _else _would I do? And so now, here you are, making out with your idiot Hottie of the Year whatever dude person, and I'm just pitifully hiding behind one of these rocks, watching. Why in the world would Jake Ryan fall for Miley I mean there's so many other girls he could pick I mean if he saw me he'll think I was Miley and… That's it!

Miley's POV:

"Miley," said Jake after going up for air.

"What?"

"This might be a bit of a shock…but I think you have an identical twin."  
"What??" I heard myself say in surprise. It hadn't occurred to me yet whom he was talking about.

"There is this girl that looks exactly like you behind that rock. It's okay. Breathe, breathe, breathe…" Jake said grasping my shoulders firmly.

"Jake," I started. How thick was he?? But _cute…_"Remember? That's my cousin," I yelled angrily.

I leapt off the rock and stormed off to the rock Jake had been pointing to.

And, of course, there was my dumb cousin, Luann, peering around the side of the rock.

"Where did Miley go?" I heard her whisper to herself.

I sneakily crept up behind her and screamed, "Here, dummy! Turn around!"

Luann swiveled her head around, and looked appalled.

"Yes! Yes, Luann, I _am _talking to you! What are you doing? Invading on my personal life like that? You cannot do that to me! Should I do that to you? How would you like it if I did? Oh wait, I can't really do that…since you've got no personal life. Oh well then, I guess the only payback that matches up what you've done to me is death. But, ooh…so many different ways to kill you! Electric chair, hanging—" I snickered as I brainstormed.

I could be evil to her! She was always evil to me!! How could I not be evil to her? Unfair. Treat others the way they treat you. All's fair in love and w—oh wait, wrong one…

I felt Jake's hand wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

Luann just looked at both of us with a clear expression of jealously. Haha…. You'll _never _be in such a beautiful relationship, Luann. You won't even get the opportunity.

Her mouth hung open. She ground teeny grains of sand between her index finger and thumb. Envy, envy, envy….

"What are we going do with you, Luann? It's just so pitiful…" I said.

"I'm telling your father. And then—y-you'll be g-grounded and you w-won't be able to see this airhead Gladiator guy," Luann stuttered, making it all up as she went on.

"Hey! I am _not _an airhead! And either way, at least I've got more something's in my head than you!" Jake shouted frustrated.

"But you've got a flaw there, Miss _Genius_. What are you going to say to my father to get me into trouble? I haven't done anything horrible." I whispered, trying to act brave, but already getting frightened.

"Ooh, looky here! Miley's the airhead here! _So _sorry, Jake, your brainless skank is the airhead here. Whoops. Pardon, Jake." Luann stood up and brushed off her hands.

"Shut up, Luann!" Jake turned to me; he squeezed my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "Don't—" he stuttered, staring into my eyes. "Don't listen to _anything _she says—she doesn't know what she's saying—she's crazy—"

"That's what I was telling you! See what I mean?" I moaned.

"It's okay, Miley. It's all okay…" Jake said.

"How do you know that Jake? She's nuts! _Nuts_! Here me?" I groaned again.

"Shh, just calm down Miley. We'll figure out something together. She's one and we're two. We can easily find our way out of this."

"I guess so, Jake," I sighed. I resigned by resting my head on his shoulder.

"And me?" Luann seemed suddenly lost. "W-What are you t-two going to do about me? You know, make me go away or whatever?"

"Wait, backup, you never really answered what you'd say to my father to get me into trouble!" I said quickly.

"I'll, uh—make something up," Luann said easily and shrugged her shoulders.

Jake's mouth dropped.

"Honestly," I said to Jake, "you got to get used to this stuff from her." I closed his mouth for him. He shook his head.

"We should just go and handle this another time—" Jake started, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. Far away from Luann and nearer to the ocean.

"No, no Jake!" I hissed to him. "We have _got _to solve this out now—"

"What bad is she really going to do to us? Here, we can make up a special question that only we know the answers to—" Jake tried.

"And what? Ask them every five minutes? No, Jake, you just don't get it. She could tell everyone about my secret!" I covered my mouth suddenly. I DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK I DID. Oh God, help me here…

"What _secret_?" Jake said furrowing his eyebrows.

"What secret? What do you mean by _secret_?" I started to back away as Jake followed me.

"You know very well what."

"Well," I eased myself up on another rock, and Jake sat next to me. "If you want to know the truth…"

"Yes, Miley. I want to know the truth." Jake put his hand over mine.

"Well—I'm…I'm—How do I put this?" I said.

And then out of nowhere, Luann ran in front of us and burst, "Oh you idiot!! Okay, its settled, _both _of you are airheads!"

"Well, that just makes us perfect for each other…" I heard Jake mutter under his breath.

"Jake! Hello-o! She's Ha—" Luann shouted.

My heart stopped in my chest, and Luann didn't even finish as I started to sob horribly and loudly with my face in my hands. I knew that it was not even worth trying to stop Luann.

"Miley, Miley, stop crying…" Jake said soothingly. He took me into his arms.

"My work is done _here_." Luann ran away quickly before I could scream at her. I had no energy at the moment anyway.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, J-Jake," I whispered. Jake stroked my hair.

"About what?"

He wiped away a tear that fell from my face.

"That I never told you I was Hannah."

"You're Hannah? As in _Hannah Montana_?" Jake yelled, his eyes growing huge.

"Yeah, you heard Luann," I sniffled.

"No I actually didn't. That's why I didn't completely understand why you were crying…"

Oh _crap_…


End file.
